Saint's Blade
by ninja-swadloon-insomniac47
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION


**NSI47: I've had this idea for a while but haven't acted on it.**

**Blade: get to the story. *opens book***

**NSI47: what's that book?**

**Blade: Ranger's Apprentice. book 2.**

**NSI47: nice**

**Saint: Let's just get to the story.**

**NSI47: fine**

**Blade: NSI47 doesn't own soul eater or any related anime. i also don't own any books that are mentioned in this fiction.  
**

**NSI47: TO THE FIC!**

* * *

(Saint's P.O.V )

Boots pound on the ground. Chains rattle and drag.

"You ready Blade?" I ask my chain-scythe,(**A/N; think a pole, that has a sickle on both ends making it look mildly like a spiral. add a hidden chain inside the pole attached to the blades. that's Blade's weapon form.**)

'**_Yes. Let's get this over with. I want to get back to my book_**' is the reply,

"Let's go" I leap from the shadows in front of our target, "Jeffery Dahmer, by order of Lord Death, you have been sentenced to execution." I proclaim,

"ehehehehehehehehehHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" he swings two skulls attached to chains at us. I dodge one and deflect the second with the pole of Blade.

"Undead call!" I say and spin Blade around.

As I swing the Sickle-pole the blades stretch out and retract (think zombies clawing and pulling from on the ground) Our target blocks well for the first few hits, but an axis change (from vertical to horizontal.) cuts through his defences. His body dissipates and the Kishin Egg floats down serenely before bouncing gently on the ground. Blade changes back to his human form, picks the Egg up, and shoves it down his throat.

"Ahh. Bit chewier than the last one but still good. I can sort of understand why people kill for Souls. They're delicious. " He says,

"Here's your book back" I say, tossing him said book,

"Thank you."

"Let's report to Lord death." I walk over to a nearby window and breathe on it. In the fog I write '42-42-564' "For when you want to knock on Death's door." '_It's a neat little rhyme to remember the number_' Ripples bounce across the surface. Death appears.

"Hey, Hiya, How's it going Saint?" Lord Death asks,

"We've completed the mission Lord Death." I say,

"Ahh good, Come back to the Academy to Log it and pick another one. Mind you, keep track of your classes, I wouldn't like to hear that your grades have dropped because of the many missions you do." he says,

"Noted. See you later Lord Death" The image disappears.

"We have to report back to the DWMA Blade." I say,

"Yes, I heard. Just because I'm reading doesn't mean I become deaf. It just means that I don't want distractions." Replies Blade,

"Let's go"

* * *

(2 hours later.)

"Hey Saint!" I turn around to look, "Oh, Hi Maka, 'sup Soul?" I say,

"Not much Saint, Just came back from a cool mission?" asks Soul,

"Yep. Any progress?" I ask, in reply they both slump and mumble something.

"What'd ya say?" I ask leaning in to hear,

"I said, we messed up on our 100th soul." says Maka,

"It was a Magical cat that could turn into a person" mumbles Soul, "I ate a cat's soul. Not a Witch's"

"Ahh, better luck next time." I say, I notice that Blade scooched to the stairs as I said that.

A second later a book implants itself in my skull to the cry of "MAKA CHOP!" blood fountains from my head and Blade walks back, nose still in book, grabs the back of my collar, and drags me to class. Sid nods at Blade noticing that he's dragging me and Blade puts his book away for class. I listen from my seat as Sid lectures us about some history. I occasionally take a note for any future exams. After some more history, we are dismissed and head toward the mission board. We select one for a Witch and a very powerful soul.

* * *

(timeskip to the Angela and Mifune's castle.)

We walk up the last ramp to the front clearing of the castle. I see a older guy with a white shirt that says 'OSAMURAI' on the front. There are two giant cases of katanas on either side of him.

"Hey!" I call,

The samurai lifts his head, "What?"

"Is this the house of..." I pull out a piece of paper and read:"Angela and Mifune?"

"Depends on who's asking" Is the reply,

"That usually makes it sound suspicious" I say,

"Yes it is."

"Ahh, good. Blade?" I ask,

"Gotcha." He jumps into the air and transforms into the hidden-chain-pole-sickle(**a/n i need an awesome name for the weapon form.**), I grab him, swing him around and get into stance,

"Ah, meister and weapon. You've come for Angela's soul?" Mifune says,

"If she's a witch." I say, "I'm gonna to assume I have to go through you to get her?"

"Yep. I won't let you take a child's soul." I break my stance,

'_What's wrong Saint?_' asks Blade,

"Switch back Blade" I say, confused, he follows my order.

"We have no business with children's souls, even if it's a witch." I say, "But why would've Lord Death ordered this mission?" I whisper to Blade

"Beats me." says Blade,

"Oi, Mifune." I call again,

"What? Aren't you going to fight for the kid's soul?" He says,

"Nah, lets talk." I say,

"Huh?"

"I have no intention of getting your souls, I'm merely wondering what you could have done to attract the attention of Lord Death."

"I don't know. Angela is just beginning to grasp her powers. She might have accidentally damaged a few houses, but nothing big." says Mifune,

"Let me ask Lord Death for his side of the story." I pull out a hand mirror and contact Lord Death,

"Hey, What's up Saint?" LD asks,

"What did a kid witch do for you to make a mission to kill her?" I ask,

"She's a witch! She must be destroyed before any harm comes to innocent people!" is the response,

"Have any adult witches committed Crimes against humanity?"

"There's one who's sacrificing souls to resurrect an ancient mummy, there's one that's planning to revive the Kishin, and there's another that's trying to take out the DWMA" says Lord Death,

"Is that all?" I ask,

"Yep!"

"Goodbye Lord Death, we might return later." I drop the mirror, terminating the connection,

"When's the next Witch gathering?" I ask Mifune,

"I'm not going to let a rouge Weapon and Meister to walk into the midst of Witches." He says,

"For who's sake?" Asks Blade,

"Both the Witches and yours."

"If we come in cuffs?"

"Maybe."

"We'll stay here for a while then." I say pulling out a tent from nowhere,

"No! Don't hurt Mifune! Jerks!" A small, chameleon-themed, Witch runs out dragging one of Mifune's katanas,

"We're not-" a surprisingly strong strike hits me in the nuts. I drop to the ground writhing in agony. Luckily, it was the flat side.

"Oi, We're not going to hurt you or Mifune" says Blade, "We're planning to see a new side to this story from a new light." I continue writhing in pain,

"What story?" asks Angela,

"The conflict between Death And Witches." he says, meanwhile, I stagger to my feet clutching my crotch,

"We're gonna to try to be friends with Witches" I say in a manly, squeaky, high-pitched voice,

"Oh. Sorry mister" Angela drops the Katana,

"I love kids" says Mifune,

"Me too, I can't get enough of the little,..." I fade off mumbling curses to myself,

"Anyway," Blade says, drowning out my adult words from children's ears, "We intend to help you and all the innocent Witches."

"Yay! The Bad Guys are switching sides!" cries Angela,

"Not really, it's just us." Says Blade, turning to Mifune, he says "We'll help you protect Angela."

"Thank you."

* * *

(Timeskip...again...3 days later)

"Alright men! Da witch is just over this hill!" Calls Al Capone to his minions, who yell in response,

"Ya got these fools Mifune?" I ask,

"Yeah, I need to keep my sword skills up." he says,

"We'll be in the back, call us if you need us." I say, walking to the back. I'm awfully proud of the back yard. We built a swingset, a slide, a target area, and a playground merry-go-round. We needed the workout, and Angela needs a childhood. Angela is currently climbing the ladder to the slide.

"Will Mifune be okay?" She asks,

"Yeah, We'll help him if he needs us." I answer. Gunshots and that funny little 'OOoohh' cry echo from the front yard,

I help her up to the top of the slide to the death cries of the mobsters. Blade is currently reading in the shade of a tree, We're planning to build a tree-house in that very tree.

"New book?" I ask Blade,

"The Lightning Thief" answers the introverted Weapon,

"Saint! will you push me?" asks Angela from the swing-set,

"Sure." The childhood memories are made to the song of the death cries of Al Capone and his men.

* * *

**NSI47: I'm deciding to cut it here, It's been a while since i have watched Soul Eater and I need to review the Black star episode. I've noticed that there are not that many 'misunderstood witches' storys in the Soul Eater Fandom. I'm hoping to change this by writing this one. Constructive Criticism is needed for me to write better. I'm also working on a naruto fanfiction that I want some one to give me advice on. just P.M. me and i'll DocX you what I have so far. **

**Until next time, this is ninja-swadloon-insomniac47 signing off.**


End file.
